There are a number of components for determining the fare due and facilitating payment in a taxi. For example, the system includes a payment engine, and payment device (commonly referred to as a payment PIN pad) and a meter device. It has been found that there is a lack of integration between these components of the payment system for taxis which makes the task of installing and operating the device difficult. Additionally, the current payment technology in a taxi is limited in relation to the taxi trip and fare information that can be provided to customers, networks and operators. Furthermore, non-cash payment of fares is difficult utilising the current payment technology. A number of manual processes are required from the passenger and the taxi driver in order for the transaction to be successfully completed with non-cash payments. Moreover, it is difficult for audits of payments for taxi fares to be conducted for passengers, operators and networks. In addition, in the event that the user wishes to authorise payment of the fare wirelessly using a mobile device such as a mobile telephone, there are difficulties in ensuring that the mobile telephone establishes a wireless data connection with the correct payment system, particularly in areas where there may be more than one taxi within a wireless proximity of the mobile telephone.
Therefore, there is a need to at least alleviate one or more of the above-mentioned problems or provide a commercial alternative.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from the prior publication), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from the prior publication) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.